Le journal de Lou
by Didulou
Summary: bon d'ac sa n'a rien a voir ak Bridget jones mais il n'y avait aucune catégorie où placer cette fic et comme c un journal, cela ne fait pas trop tache ici ! (dsl !)
1. Dédicace de Dagga

A une petite sœur dont je n'ai jamais profité.  
Maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre le relais. Retrouve la clef qui fut  
perdue, vers la racine profonde qui ne sera atteinte par le gel,  
Elle séparera par la porte des deux mondes.  
Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus.  
La clef du temps est toujours là.  
Avec les élus, trouve les toutes,  
  
Et les cinq gardiennes, de nouveau, les garderont ...  
  
Dagga. 


	2. chap 1

Bon ok c fic n'est pas la meilleure mais je l'aime bien, c'est un peu elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un journal, parce qu'on pense toujours qu'il ne se passe rien dans sa vie ! ! !  
  
20 août 2002 : Je me présente, je m'appelle Lou Lublin, j'habite à Rivendel, un trou paumé dans la région du Cornwall en Angleterre, je viens d'avoir 13 ans en même temps que mes quatre meilleures amies ! En effet, Carmin, Paige, Alexia et Lamie sont nées le même jour que moi –c'est-à-dire le 20 août 1989-. C'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous entendons aussi bien ! Toutes les cinq, on forment un espèce de groupe depuis le début de l'année ! ! Elles comptent toutes beaucoup pour moi et ça me ferait plaisir de les présenter dans ce journal. Carmin Time est une blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt fine je l'adore. C'est une véritable acrobate lorsqu'elle part faire de la varappe avec ses parents pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle a un petit frère Stanislas –dit Stan – qui va bientôt avoir 5 ans. Paige Featt, elle, est d'origine arabe. Avec sa peau sombre et ses deux gros yeux verts, elle fait mourir de jalousie les miss du collège qui envient ses nattes pleines de perles ! En plus Paige est vraiment une fille très intelligente ! Son frère Alix, est à peine plus âgé qu'elle et je crois bien que tous les deux, ils envisagent une carrière de photographes professionnels ! ! Paige a aussi une petite sœur de 2 ans : Emilia. Alexia Cook est, à mon avis, la plus jolie fille du collège. Avec ses mèches rousses et son regard noisette, elle n'a pas de mal à se trouver un petit ami alors que ce n'est vraiment pas mon cas, il faut le dire ! C'est aussi une styliste redoutable, tous ses vêtements sont géniaux. Son grand frère Peter a 17 ans et il est super gentil avec nous ( mais ce n'est pas toujours l'avis d'Alex qui parfois se permettrait bien de l'étrangler ! ! ) Lamie Dol est la petite nouvelle de notre groupe. Arrivée cette année au collège, je la trouve plutôt jolie sous ses accents asiatiques, mais elle est très souvent triste à cause de sa famille. Lamie est orpheline, elle n'a jamais connu ses parents. D'après sa grand-mère, chez qui elle vit désormais, les parents de Lamie ont tous simplement disparus un beau matin ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre qu'un jour elle les retrouvera et alors là, tout s'expliquera ! Enfin, pour moi-même, je dirais que je suis une brune et que mes yeux sont presque gris. Je ne suis pas non plus une tête de classe comme Paige mais j'essaye de me débrouiller du mieux que je le peux ! J'ai une grande sœur de 23 ans qui s'appelle Dagga mais elle ne vit plus à la maison depuis ses 18 ans. Elle est un peu bizarre. Lorsqu'elle était encore là, on avait toujours l'impression que le destin de l'univers reposait sur ses épaules ! Et puis il y avait cette clef ... Je n'en n'avait jamais vue de pareille, elle ne s'en séparait jamais ! C'est tout de même un peu bizarre cette histoire de clef, même dans la dédicace ça doit la turlupiner ... ( parfois je ne me demande pas si elle ne serait pas un peu toquée ! ! ) Oui, bien sûr c'est Dagga qui m'a offert ce journal ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas y mettre grand chose dedans puisque, de toute façon, il ne se passe jamais rien dans ma vie ...  
  
Enfin, qui sait ? Peut-être pourrais-je me tromper ?  
  
4 septembre 2002 : Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes ! je suis rentrée en 4° et je me suis retrouvée dans la même classe qu'Alexia et Lamie quand à Paige et Carmin, elles sont toutes les deux dans une autre classe ! ! C'est fou, on vient juste de reprendre le collège que la prof de Maths –Mme Rudolf- nous a déjà donné pleins de devoirs à la maison ! ! Elle est trop bizarre cette prof, on dirai parfois qu'elle est prête à ce que le monde sombre dans le chaos à chaque instant ! ! Elle doit vivre dans la même dimension que Dagga ! !  
  
7 septembre 2002 : Cher journal, aujourd'hui, au collège, il m'est arrivé des trucs bizarres ! Je suis arrivée le matin, en retard ( c'était pas ma faute le bus était passé en avance aujourd'hui !) au le cours de Maths. Je suis restée à le fin de l'heure vu que la prof voulait me parler. C'est en général là qu'il faut redouter le pire ! J'ai parlé beaucoup avec Mme Rudolf de tout, sauf des Maths ! On a parlé de ma sœur (qu'elle connaissait), de mon anniversaire, de mes amies ... A la fin, j'ai dit à Mme Rudolf qu'il fallait quand même mieux que j'aille au cours suivant dont j'avais déjà perdu la moitié ! Alors, je suis partie. La prof m'a couru après dans le couloir parce que j'avais oublié mon sac et lorsqu'elle m'a rattrapée, elle m'a saisit par l'épaule et c'est à ce moment là que ça c'est passé ... J'ai senti que sa main sur mon épaule était comme une source brûlante mais ce fut une vague glacée qui envahit tout mon corps. J'ai regardé cette main et ce poignet orné d'une grosse montre, puis sa propriétaire. Je crois bien que mes genoux lâchèrent et je me suis effondrée par terre. Le marbre du collège m'a paru un moment si tiède que cela m'a presque fait du bien et puis le froid est revenu. Enfin, je crois ... Ma tête allait exploser, mes yeux semblaient vouloir à tout prix sortir de leur orbites. Je les ai fermés je n'aurai pas dû ... Ce que j'ai vu m'a chamboulée, des images de destruction, de mort, des choses irréelles, semblables à la magie, des êtres terrifiés, remettants tous leurs espoirs entre les mains de cinq personnes. Je n'ai pas vu leur visages, elles semblaient rayonner, tant leurs pouvoirs semblaient purs. J'aurai voulu leur crier quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elles se retournent, pour les voir, elles semblaient si proches ... J'ai ouvert la bouche et j'ai crié mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Elles ne se sont pas retournées, je ne les ai pas vu, elles n'avaient pas entendu ! ! J'était en train de partir dans une démence pas possible et il y avait cette voix qui me répondait !  
  
Ne crie plus ... voit ce qu'il se passe ...  
  
Lointaine et proche, douce et dure en même temps. A toi pour toujours, la clef qui fut perdu ... disait-elle la porte des deux mondes est bien trop proche ... Non, ça suffit ! me suis-je écriée en me tordant de douleur sur le sol. Elle me faisait mal, je ne voulais plus l'entendre maintenant !   
  
Ecoute ma voix ... Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus ...  
  
Ma tête allait exploser ! Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! ai-je supplié. A toi pour toujours ... Toutes les cinq ... Les clefs sont toujours là. A toi pour toujours ... le pouvoir du temps ne serra pas atteint par le gel ... Et puis il y eu encore des images, de ce monde dévasté, que ces cinq filles essayait de sauver. J'ai vu l'une d'elle vaciller et tomber, puis une autre, puis encore une autre, et encore une. La lumière faiblissait. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une, la plus grande, la plus forte. Lentement, elle s'est retournée, j'ai pu voir ce visage accablé par la peur et la douleur, ce visage que je connaissait bien, malgré son absence. Le silence lourd et cruel s'est soudain installé dans ma tête, déchiré par un rire froid et sinistre, pénétrant l'atmosphère suffocante qui régnait là- bas avec cruauté. C'était une grande silhouette décharnée, entourée d'un grand manteau noir qui riait, riait et ce rire résonne encore dans ma tête, un rire à vous geler les entrailles, le rire de la peur, le rire de la mort, celui qui vous emporte ... Je vis sa main dépasser de son manteau, une main pâle et osseuse presque squelettique machinalement, il l'a agitée, remuant de noirs volutes d'ombre autour de lui et la dernière fille est tombée aussi, comme les quatre autres ! ! Noooonn ! ! ai-je hurlé. Dagga relève-toi ! ! Mais la lumière c'était éteinte. Et il est partit. Et je l'ai revue, cette clef, avec quatre autres ... Je n'entendait plus la voix de ma sœur. J'aurais voulu rester dans ce monde de souffrance, avec tous ces gens sans espoirs qui mourraient, les uns après les autres, rien que pour les aider et puis retrouver ma sœur mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment rester alors j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Mme Rudolf qui me caressait la joue en murmurant « Désolée, pas prête, elle n'étais pas prête » mais elle ne m'adressait pas ces paroles et son regard semblait vide. Autour de nous, je vis Lamie, pâle, tremblante, au milieu d'autres collégiens ébahis, formants un cercle autour de moi et de Mme Rudolf. Lamie me fixait de ses grands yeux clairs. D'une voix sourde, elle bafouillait toujours, toujours la même chose « la clef ... la clef ... de l'eau est toujours là, ... toujours là ... » Quelque chose me noua l'estomac, je ne voulais plus repartir là-bas, j'avais peur. Mais ma tête tourna, et mes paupières se fermèrent cette fois, je ne vis rien.  
  
10 septembre 2002 : Je ne suis pas allée à l'école durant trois jours, Maman était inquiète, pour moi, mais aussi parce que Dagga n'avait plus téléphoné.  
  
11 septembre 2002 : Je suis retournée au collège. Ma petite « crise » avait déjà dû faire la une des ragots car tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi, mais pas seulement vers moi. Il y avait aussi Lamie qui, apparemment, avait eu le même genre d'attaque que moi. Le même jour, Alexia aussi avait tournée de l'œil au beau milieu de son entraînement de gym et avait été secouée de violents spasmes. Le stress. Avaient dit ses entraîneurs. Alix avait transporté Paige à l'infirmerie du collège car elle ne se réveillait pas de sa « sieste » à la bibliothèque. Carmin, elle, rentrait seulement d'une excursion en Irlande avec sa famille. Je voulais avoir le cœur net tout de même ! Alors, j'ai organisé une réunion. Demain, 17h dans le gymnase. 


	3. chap 2

12 septembre 2002 : Nous nous sommes, comme prévu, rassemblées au gymnase après la compétion d'Alexia, il n'y avait plus personne. On s'est installées sur le grand tapis de saut à la perche. Et nous avons parlé. Lamie était tombée prés de la fontaine dans la cour. Alexia avait lâché la barre supérieure dans le gymnase et s'était écrasée sur la prof de natation qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette. Paige avait plongé, la tête la première, dans le dictionnaire des abréviations qu'elle était en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Carmin, elle, était tombée dans les jardins de l'hôtel où elle était avec sa famille en Irlande. Moi dans le couloir avec Mme Rudolf. Tous ces accidents avaient eus lieu les uns à la suite des autres, en partant par ma chute dans le couloir ! ! Moi, Lamie, Paige, Alexia et puis plus loin, Carmin. On avait toutes vu ce monde qui sombrait inexorablement, lentement mais sûrement, dans un chaos. On avait toutes vu ces cinq filles qui sont tombées les unes à la suite des autres, un petit peu comme nous ... Et ça l'avait fait rire, cette grande ombre enveloppée dans une étoffe noire. Rire, d'un rire sans joie, ni lumière, juste un rire comme ça, inutile, froid, cruel devant cette lumière qu'il avait injustement éteinte. Il avait rit et s'était dissipé, comme un fantôme ... Et puis les clefs ! Et le poème, différent et semblable pour chacune. Lamie, la clef de l'eau est toujours là. Paige, la clef des airs est toujours là. Alexia, la clef du feu est toujours là. Carmin, la clef de la terre est toujours là. Lou, pour moi, la clef du temps est toujours là ... En tirer des conclusions n'aurais fait qu'envenimer les choses plus encore.  
  
15 septembre 2002 : Cela m'a fait réfléchir. Dagga disait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de classique, je prenais ça pour de l'orgueil. Mais elle disait que moi aussi je n'étais pas « classique », c'était incohérent et pourtant ... Ma sœur avait, cette fois, bel et bien disparut des radars familiaux où était-elle ? Et cette voix que j'avais cru entendre et ce visage que j'avais cru voir? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! Pourtant elle avait dit, comme dans la dédicace tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, les racines profondes ne seront pas atteintes par le gel, la clef du temps, la porte des deux mondes, les cinq gardiennes, de nouveau, les garderont. Les cinq gardiennes ? Nous ? Et puis garder quoi ? Pourquoi ? N'importe quoi ! Quel charabia !  
  
27 septembre 2002 : J'en suis venu à une conclusion que j'ai exposé aux autres. Une conclusion qui n'expliquait pas pour autant les choses mais les justifiaient un peu, s'il on peut dire, résumons : A 9h30 environ, je cours dans le couloir et Mme Rudolf me rattrape de sa main, celle avec une montre. Phénomène intervenant : le temps Vers 9h35, Lamie s'effondre devant la fontaine de la cour. Phénomène intervenant : l'eau Ensuite à 9h40, Paige s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la grammaire, lorsque Alix provoque un courant d'air en ouvrant la fenêtre. Phénomène intervenant : l'air Puis à 9h45, Alexia tombe des barres fixes sur la prof de natation en train de fumer. Phénomène intervenant : le feu Et puis, Carmin, qui trébuche dans les jardins. Phénomène intervenant : la terre Tout coordonne avec le poème ! Lamie : l'eau, Alex : le feu, Paige : l'air, Carmin : la terre et moi, je serai la cinquième alors ? Pour moi, le temps ... Tout cela, construit, peu à peu, dans ma tête un sentiment naissant. Etranger à toutes les idées que j'ai pu avoir jusque là. Le fait que tout ce qui arrive en ce moment de si bizarre, est prévu depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps même ... Je commence à croire Dagga, Dagga avec ses histoires à dormir debout, ses histoires de clefs magiques, de porte aux cinq serrures, la porte qui sépare les deux mondes, le calme et la tempête. Le calme et la tempête ? Le calme, ici et la tempête, là-bas ? Les gardiennes des clefs existent-elles vraiment ? Ces filles qui gouverneraient les éléments dans les deux ailleurs ? Ces filles, aujourd'hui, ce serai nous ? Je n'osait y croire. Je n'osait croire ma propre sœur. Pourtant, au moment où on préférerait détourner la tête, il fallait bien regarder la vérité en face ! ! Au beau milieu de la récréation, j'eus une pulsion soudaine et je me suis dressée en vacillant légèrement dans mes Van's trop grandes. Les filles m'ont regardées, avec des yeux ronds, les mêmes que ceux de Lamie lorsque je suis revenue de là-bas. Là-bas ? Ici ? Fallait-il que ça ai un sens pour moi désormais ? Elles me fixaient, j'ai pensé qu'elles lisaient en moi, comme si elles connaissaient toutes mes peurs, toutes mes faiblesses ! Je ne voulais pas cela ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était stupide ! J'étais complètement chamboulée, tout était possible ... Alors, je me suis mise à courir, je suis partit quelque part, pourvu que se soit n'importe où !  
  
A cela Dagga aurai répondu : n'importe où, n'es-tu pas quelque part ? J'aurai souri et elle m'aurai prise dans ses bras et je me serai sentit en sécurité, avec elle ... Comme avant ! Avant ...  
  
28 septembre 2002 : J'étais partit loin, et je me suis retrouvée à l'autre bout de la ville. Mme Rudolf est passée dans sa voiture, arrivée près de moi, elle a ralentit et a ouvert sa fenêtre. Elle avait un air lugubre et de grandes taches brunes ternissaient son visage visiblement las j'aurai voulu lui parler de ma note en Algèbre mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge, de plus, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le bon moment pour ça ! Mme Rudolf a dit des trucs bizarres : elle a dit que le processus avait commencé, que les gardiennes étaient tombées et qu'elle avaient perdu les clefs ! Comment savait-elle ça ? Je voulais lui demander mais c'était comme si on m'avait volé ma voix et je ne pus rien dire. Elle continua disant qu'il fallait prendre le relais. Prendre le relais ? Et pour Dagga ? Qu'il fallait recommencer l'invocation des éléments pour savoir quoi faire. Qu'il nous aiderai. Seules les nouvelles gardiennes pouvaient le faire et il les aideraient alors à le vaincre. Les nouvelles gardiennes ? Il ? Qui ça, il ? Vaincre qui ? Pourquoi ? Mme Rudolf était-elle devenue folle ? Comme ... Dagga ? Je la fixait, elle ne disait plus rien ma sœur n'était pas folle, elle non plus ... Elle était pâle et j'aurai jurée qu'elle tremblait si elle ne s'était pas rattrapée au dernier moment en me proposant de me raccompagner chez moi. J'ai refusé poliment, je préférais marcher, il fallait que je réfléchisse et puis la ville tiendrait dans une boîte d'allumettes !  
  
20 octobre 2002 : Deux semaines se sont écoulées, rien ne s'est passé d'anormal, disons. Sauf le fait que Mme Rudolf baisse la tête lorsqu'elle nous voit passer dans le couloir avec les filles. Je leur ai parlé de ce que la prof de Maths m'a dit l'autre fois et ça nous a toutes fait réfléchir. On avait toutes des doutes et on voulait être fixées. On voulait essayer l'invocation des éléments, le processus ...  
  
22 octobre 2002 : Nous nous sommes de nouveau rassemblées dans le gymnase et on a essayé de reconstituer l'invocation. On a d'abords été chercher « un peu des éléments ». Une pelletée de terre pour Carmin, un verre d'eau pour Lamie, un briquet pour Alexia, un éventail pour Paige et quand à moi, j'ai dégrafé ma montre-chrono. On a essayé de se disposer en pintacle comme dans X-Files à la télé le mercredi soir mais ça n'a pas marché. On a essayé aussi de dire des formules magiques mais bon, ça n'a pas marché non plus ! En gros, on a presque tout essayé et rien n'a fonctionné ! Alexia a proposé que l'on arrête tout cela car si ça ne marchait pas, c'était peut-être parce que nous n'étions pas les gardiennes ou que tout simplement les gardiennes n'avaient jamais existées ! Mais je n'en étais pas convaincue et les autres non plus alors, on a continué à chercher ... Lamie a eu soudain une illumination. « Je sais ! » s'est-elle exclamée « Il faut refaire comme la dernière fois mais à l'envers ! » Alex l'a regardée longtemps avec un air perplexe, elle a levé un sourcil comme devant un exercice trop difficile puis à ajouté « Je n'ai rien compris ! » alors Lamie a repris et nous on l'a écoutée car elle apportait peut-être la solution « Tu vois, il faut que, par exemple Carmin rentre en contact avec la terre en première car la dernière fois c'est elle qui est tombée en dernière et puis toi et Paige, moi et ensuite Lou ! » Carmin a protesté « Pourquoi moi en premier ? » mais Alex a répliqué « De toute façon, c'est n'importe quoi alors, finissons-en ! » et sur ça, on était toutes d'accord. Alors Carmin s'est approchée du tas de terre et à posée sa main dessus. Nous on regardait, inquiets et elle, elle a fermé les yeux mais il ne s'est rien passé. Lamie a dit « Vas-y Alex ! » alors elle s'est avancée aussi et a ramassé le briquet à mèche d'amadou qui traînait par terre. Elle l'a réglé sur la plus grande flamme, elle a rejeté ses cheveux vers l'arrière, on a entendu qu'elle inspirait profondément et elle a plongé ses doigts dans le feu. A mes côtés, Paige a étouffé un cri mais très vite, on s'est rendu compte que Alexia ne sentait rien du tout alors Paige s'est rassurée mais a très rapidement re-paniqué puisque s'était désormais son tour si l'on suivait les indications de Lamie. Blanche, elle est allée prendre l'éventail en papier crépon que Carmin avait fabriqué pour la fête de la musique l'an passé. Et elle l'a agité. Sans hésiter, Lamie m'a regardé, m'a dit « A tout à l'heure ! » et elle est allée mettre la main dans le verre d'eau. Moi, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire je les ai regardées, toutes et je nous ai trouvées un peu bêtes dans cette situation là. Mais il fallait que je continue, si ça ne marchait pas, ce serai la preuve que nous ne sommes pas les gardiennes et je voulait être sûre, rien que pour me prouver Dagga était bel et bien givrée mais qu'elle était en vie ! Alors, je me suis avancée moi aussi et j'ai contemplé ma montre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fabuleux, lentement, j'ai posé mon doigt tremblant, au milieu du cadran. J'ai de nouveau eu cette douleur, ce poids qui se fracasse dans le fond de mon estomac, j'ai été prise de nausées et j'ai compris que ça se passait ...  
  
J'ai entendu Carmin gémir et je me suis retournée mais mes doigts ne voulaient plus quitter la montre, pareil, les autres ne pouvaient bouger non plus ! Carmin s'est effondré et puis Alexia a criée, comme si la flamme avait seulement commencé à la brûler, et elle a lâché le briquet qui s'est éteint en touchant le sol et elle est tombée aussi. Paige était pâle tout d'un coup, elle avait compris que s'était à elle, on avait toutes compris que cela fonctionnait réellement ! Elle agita encore un peu l'éventail, puis son mouvement ralentit et elle s'affaissa aussi sur le sol plastique du gymnase. Lamie me regarda. Elle murmura quelque chose mais je ne compris pas quoi, elle ferma les yeux et attendit, sûre d'elle, la main dans son verre d'eau. Elle tomba aussi, comme les autres, comme les cinq filles, comme Dagga ... J'avais un peu peur maintenant que c'était à moi, mais je me sentais bien incapable de retirer mes doigts de la montre. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'imitais Lamie en fermant les yeux et je sombrais dans l'inconscience sans même me rendre compte que je touchais le sol avec un impact violent. 


	4. chap 3

23 octobre 2002 : Ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas, il a fallu que je réfléchisse longtemps pour me souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit. Ce « il » nous avait toutes données un mal de tête atroce que nous avons pu savourer à notre réveil un peu brumeux, il faut le souligner. Enfin, voilà ce qu'il a dit, semblable pour chacune, énigmatique énigme :  
Le temps de la paix est révolu,  
Je suis le nouvel oracle  
Vous êtes les nouvelles gardiennes  
Les anciens ont échoués,  
Que la Lune Sombre vienne en aide  
A leurs âmes tourmentées  
Car elles, elles les ont perdu,  
les cinq clefs ...  
La crevasse des deux mondes  
les a avalées et vous,  
vous devrez les récupérer.  
Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus  
Où le passe-muraille impose ses lois  
Vous devrez faire régner la foi.  
Tel est le chemin imposé aux gardiennes,  
Gravissez-le, n'attendez pas que l'orage vous vienne ...  
Vers les deux mondes  
Les racines profondes ne seront pas  
atteintes par le gel ...  
  
Encore ces phrases ! Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, les racines profondes ne seront pas atteintes par le gel. Est-ce vraiment nous les gardiennes des cinq clefs et qui sont les anciens, les anciennes gardiennes ? Dagga ? Et l'oracle ? Il a dit que c'était nous maintenant, Mme Rudolf avait raison, l'invocation avait fonctionné : nous sommes les gardiennes. Mais il va falloir trouver des réponses à toutes mes questions où est la crevasses des deux mondes ? Qu'est-ce c'est au juste ? C'est quoi le passe- muraille ? Ou plutôt c'est qui ? La lune sombre ? L'orage ? Vraiment l'Oracle avait parlé pour ne rien dire ! C'était comme croire à la vie de la poussière, qu'un coup de vent disperse loin, loin, là où j'aurai voulu être. Loin de tout cela. Ne pas être une gardienne, ni celle du temps, ni celle d'autre chose. N'être que moi. Rien que moi, ne pas avoir à penser, ne pas à avoir peur ...  
  
25 octobre 2002 : Le lendemain, je ne suis pas allée au collège. Je n'avais pas envie. Je n'avais plus envie, plus envie de rien ... Bien sûr la principale a téléphoné à Maman et lui a tout dit, quelle balance ! Elle n'était pas contente du tout Maman, ça non ! Elle a dit que je tournait mal, qu'il fallait que je prenne au sérieux mes études, que je ne mette pas ma vie en l'air. Et puis elle s'est mise à sangloter, de grosses larmes chaudes d'une personne désespérée. Elle était là, toute rabougrie, recourbée dans son chagrin et moi en face d'elle, debout, bien droite, je regardais fixement. Je la regardais sans la voir avec cette impression de pouvoir traverser les choses d'un simple regard. Puis mes yeux ont commencés à me piquer et à se mouiller. Me faisait-elle pleurer aussi ? Non, ce n'était pas cela puisque désormais mes pupilles me brûlaient, je voyait flou ... J'ai frotté mes yeux avec mes poings fermés, et puis comme ça, ça c'est arrêté, tout est redevenu normal. Maman était toujours là mais je ne l'entendais plus pleurer. D'ailleurs tout était étrangement silencieux ! Je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule mais elle n'a pas réagi. « Maman ? » ai-je murmuré. Toujours rien. « Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Silence. Je regardais son visage, clair et immobile. Je vis quelque chose d'anormal : ses larmes avaient arrêtées de couler ! Elles restaient bloquées sur ses joues ! Que se passait-il ? « Maman répond ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Rien. Toujours rien. Le silence, rien que le silence, froid et protecteur qui vous enveloppe soudainement plus un gargouillis d'oiseaux au dehors, plus de ploc-ploc du robinet à la cuisine, plus de tic-tac de la grosse pendule, rien ... « Plus de tic-tac ? ? Comment ça ? » me suis-je demandé. Et puis j'ai compris, enfin je ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible, et pourtant ... Le temps pour Lou ? Je me suis approchée de la pendule, j'avais vu juste et cela me glaça d'effroi : la trotteuse n'avançait plus, je l'avais donc fait, c'était donc possible, Dagga avait-elle raison ? Non. Il fallait que je sorte cette idée saugrenue de ma tête. L'aiguille était sur 10 secondes. J'ai fermé le yeux et secoué la tête. 10 secondes. Flûte, ça ne bougeait toujours pas ! Qu'est- ce que j'avais fait ? Non ! Impossible ! 10 secondes ... Il fallait que cela reparte ! Cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ! Non ! Impossible ! Pourtant, il fallait s'en persuader ... 10 secondes ! Il fallait réparer les dégâts, colmater la brèche ... Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a semblé bon de faire dans ce cas là, c'est venu d'instinct ... Je ne suis assise sur le sol et j'ai posé mes mains devant moi comme sur un mur imaginaire, face à mon visage. J'ai fermé les yeux et tout en moi s'est remis à bouillonner. Tu commences à l'explorer ce pouvoir ... tes yeux sont là pour t'aider mais il te faut ... LA CLEF ! ! ! « Aah ! » ai-je crier, retenant mon souffle. « encore la voix ... » ai-je dit plus bas. J'ai regardé la pendule. 15 secondes. 20 secondes. 25 ... ouf La clef ... a reprit la voix de l'Oracle. « Oui ... » La clef ... « Oui, oui, j'irais la chercher ... j'irais toutes les chercher ! Je le promet ... » - Lou ? Que fais-tu par terre ? - Rien Maman ... » Il ne valait mieux pas insister, je venait déjà de réussir à faire repartir le temps ! ! C'était déjà pas si mal. Et puis maintenant, il y a cette promesse, rechercher les clefs dans l'abîme des deux mondes. L'Oracle a mit des tas de choses dans ma tête, je sais désormais. L'abîme des deux mondes est un puits glacé sans fond, perdu dans une dimension où règne le chaos et la colère mais là-bas où elles ont été perdus le moindre bruit y résonne, lugubre, à l'infini. Là-bas le silence est votre ennemi, il se terre, chasseur à l'affût, prêt à engloutir sa proie. Seule une ombre pourrait le maîtriser, c'est ce qu'il redoutait, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ...  
  
28 octobre 2002 : Cher journal, nos pouvoirs se développent de jours en jours. Après l'incident de l'autre jour, je ne voulais plus me risquer à faire de la magie mais se sont les filles qui m'ont aidée. En fait on a toutes testées nos pouvoirs de nôtre côté. Maintenant, Alex réussi à allumer n'importe quoi comme une bougie ou un morceau de papier rien quand le touchant du doigt. Carmin crée des crevasses et des tourbillons de sable dans le jardin de ses parents. Lamie n'éprouve plus le besoin de respirer lorsqu'elle est sous l'eau dans sa baignoire. Le plus cool, c'est tout de même celui de Paige ! Elle c'est l'air qu'elle maîtrise et grâce à cela elle fait de la lévitation ! ! Moi, j'arrête le temps. Il me faut y penser très fort et ça marche, mais pas toujours. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut vraiment y croire. Parfois je me dit que c'est complètement dingue ! Que c'est rien qu'un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller ... Et puis je me rends compte que je ne dort pas ... L'Oracle, il dit que je suis la plus forte des gardiennes. Moi je ne crois pas. Pourtant, il continu à fourrer des choses dans ma tête pour que je sache ce qu'il faut faire, ce que l'on doit faire ... Il m'a dit que l'ancienne gardienne du temps c'était Dagga avec 4 autres que je ne connaissais pas. Que c'était le passe-muraille qui les avaient détruites. J'ai demandé ce que c'était le passe-muraille et il a dit que c'était une ombre. Juste une ombre, sans apparence, sans visage. Un être du mal qui ne connaissait que le froid, la cruauté. Là-bas, il faisait régner la terreur. C'était lui qui avait jeté les clés dans la crevasse des deux mondes, c'était lui qui avait tué ma sœur ... je me souvenais. Je le détruirais. Moi même ! L'Oracle a dit que ce ne serai pas la peine. Que lorsque les clefs seront retrouvées, la lumière reviendra, que tout le monde sera ébloui et que les ombres qui sont nées, disparaîtront à jamais tant que la lumière brillera. Mais pour l'instant, elle restait éteinte et là-bas le mal progressait. Enfin, il a dit que lorsque nous serions prêtes, alors il viendrait nous chercher pour nous emmener là-bas, là-bas ...  
  
30 octobre 2002 : L'oracle m'a dit que cela se passerait demain. Que demain serait l'équinoxe des ombres et de la lumière qu'il faudra que nous franchissions les barrières et explorions l'abîme ... Avec les filles on ne se sent pas prêtes, mais il y a quelque chose qui pourtant nous pousse, comme une réminiscence passée que l'on ne peut refouler. Quelque chose que l'on est obligé de porter, car c'est écrit, depuis toujours.  
  
31 octobre 2002 : Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'est la fête des morts. Coïncidence ou machiavélique conspiration car c'est aussi l'équinoxe ! L'oracle nous a indiqué un portail pour passer dans l'autre monde. « Marchez toujours tout droit, arrêtez-vous à la digue sombre. Prenez garde au croque-mitaine ou bien le passe-muraille vous détruira et la lumière. » a-t-il dit. Sûrement pensait-il nous aider ... 


	5. chap 4

1° janvier 2024 : C'est toujours moi : Lou. Mais j'ai bien grandit, j'ai 35 ans. Je suis toujours gardienne du temps. Si je n'ai pas continué ce journal avant, peut être était-ce par peur de ce qu'il aurait contenu pendant toutes ces années ? Je ne sais pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de raconter comment nous avons récupéré les clefs, il y a 22 ans ...  
  
Le passage était brûlant d'un côté et glacial de l'autre mais je ne saurais dire desquels. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées de l'autre côté, dans l'autre monde : il n'y avait que ténèbres. Alexia a embrasé sa main, son halo de lumière effraya les créatures frémissantes qui s'étaient approchées et qui s'enfuirent en disparaissant dans l'obscurité parmi les formes incongrues du décor. Nous avancions dans la lueur, nous étions cinq filles perdues dans le néant. On marcha toujours tout droit. « Ecoutez ! » susurra Paige. Utilisant son pouvoir, elle plaça ses mains, paumes tendues devant elle : ressentant les vibrations. « Qu'entends tu ? demanda Lamie d'une petite voix. C'est une cloche ... assez lointaine. Annonce-t-on notre arrivée ? ironisa Carmin. Sûrement à la digue sombre ! dit Alexia. Allons y ... » Nous avons marché encore, guidées par Paige. Puis la digue sombre est apparue, sinistre. Une barrière entravait le chemin que nous suivions, il y avait un petit box à ses côtés. Je m'approchais. La créature passa sa tête hors du box : « Que voulez-vous ? siffla-t-elle. Nous réclamons le droit de passage. affirmais-je. » La créature se mit à rire, manquant de s'étouffer. « Et vous croyez que je vais vous le donner sur votre simple parole ? reprit-elle. Mais nous devons passer ! s'exclama Carmin. La crevasse n'est pas une zone touristique pour des sales humaines dans votre genre ! cracha la créature. Ecoute moi espèce de machin visqueux, menaça Alexia perdant patience, on doit passer c'est clair ? Mais croit moi on s'en passerait bien ! Oh et que vas-tu me faire si je vous en empêche ? Je vais ... Euh ... osa Lamie. Alex je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne solution. Tu vas voir je vais le carboniser ce marais ambulant ! ! ragea Alexia en levant un bras qui s'embrasa. IL SUFFIT. » Lorsque Alexia avait formé sa boule de feu, la créature s'était recroquevillée sur elle même. J'ai écarté les mains et le temps c'est suspendu. Juste moi et lui. « Qu'as-tu fais ? haleta-t-il. J'ai stoppé le temps. Vous êtes les gardiennes des clefs ... Et vous êtes le croque-mitaine. Vous venez les reprendre, je savais bien que cet oracle en renverrais d'autre ... » Il leva la barrière. « Mon maître vous attend. Prenez garde gardiennes, vous êtes déjà perdues ... Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus. ai-je répondu. » J'ai relancé le temps et après quelques explications, nous sommes parties en direction de la crevasse des deux mondes.  
  
La crevasse est un trou béant, une déchirure de la terre et par cette plaie immense suintent toutes les souffrances. Lorsque nous nous en sommes approchées, nos pas y on résonnés, lugubres. « Et que sommes nous censées faire maintenant ? demanda Alexia. Y plonger la tête la première ? Moi je ne vois pas de fond ... dit Lamie. C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas, affirma Paige, l'air s'y engouffre mais n'en ressort jamais. Sinistre. dit Carmin. Je voudrais bien l'y voir moi l'oracle ! continua Alexia. Alors Lou ? Ben ... dis-je. Je sais pas ... Ah ! soupira Lamie. Dommage qu'il ne t'ai pas mis la solution direct dans le crâne ! Il pense que l'on doit trouver par nous même. répondis-je. Magnifique. dit Carmin. Dit donc Carmy, s'indigna Lamie en mettant les poings sur les hanches, on ne te demande pas d'être enthousiaste mais tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de ... Bonne volonté ? Désolée, mais j'attends de voir la vôtre les filles ! Chut ! clamais-je. Qui y'a-t-il Lou ? demandèrent-elles. Tu sens quelque chose ? Le temps ... Il s'accélère. » L'air s'était mis à bouillonner, les vibrations de la terre et de l'eau affluaient de plus en plus vite et la flamme d'Alexia tournoyait si bien qu'elle s'éteignit. Alors nous l'avons toutes sentit, voyant l'ombre grandir. Sur le bord opposé de la crevasse, une ombre grandissait prenant la forme d'une silhouette décharnée : le passe-muraille. « Lou ! Fais quelque chose ! Vite ! » Quelque chose mais quoi ? « Lou ! N'importe quoi ! » J'ai étendu les bras, et les ai poussées toutes les cinq dans la crevasse. Avant de sauter à leur suite, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir le passe-muraille rejetant sa capuche vers l'arrière et éclatant d'un rire sinistre. Le même rire dans notre première vision. Alors que nous tombions, il cria dans l'abîme : « Les gardiennes sont vouées à sombrer ! »  
  
« Bravo Lou ! s'exclama Alexia. C'était un coup de génie cette fois ! Tais-toi et fais-nous de la lumière ! cria Lamie. » Elle s'exécuta : nous tombions tout à fait entre les deux bords de la crevasse, nous tombions dans une chute sans fin puisque la crevasse n'avait pas de fond. « On va finir par s'écraser ? demanda Carmin. Aucune idée, dit Paige, le vent nous entraîne avec lui mais il ne sait pas où ! Bah si le vent ne sait pas : on est foutues ! WOUAÏ ! » Un petit objet métallique venait de percuter le front d'Alexia, elle fut projetée contre une des parois sur laquelle elle rebondit puis revint au milieu de la crevasse et s'arrêta subitement de tomber. Mais nous, nous tombions toujours ! Levant la tête Alexia était déjà loin au dessus de nous, elle tenait l'objet brillant dans sa main. « C'EST LA CLEF ! ! hurla-t-elle. » La clef du feu était revenue à sa gardienne. « Comment cela se fait qu'elle ai retrouvé sa clef et pas nous, demanda Carmin. J'en ai aucune idée ! avoua Lamie. Ben ce serait le bon moment pour en avoir une ! Et une brillante ! s'exclama Paige. Je pense ... dis-je. Qu'il faut invoquer les éléments ! Ici ? Oui Alexia avait appelé le feu ! dit Lamie. » Paige étendit simplement les bras pour invoquer l'air, tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis elle ralentit sa chute et une petite clef métallique vint se loger dans une de ses paumes. « Je l'ai ! cria-t-elle. » Mais nous continuions de tomber. « Dépêchons-nous car sinon nous allons trop être espacées l'une de l'autre ! dis-je. » Carmin appela alors la terre. Elle tendit ses paumes vers les parois qui défilaient toujours sous nos yeux, elle en fit jaillir d'énormes fleurs d'argent. La clef vint aussi à elle et elle cessa de tomber. Lamie appela l'eau, son élément. On entendit au dessus de nos tête un grondement, puis un éclair zébra la crevasse et la pluie tomba. Elle attrapa sa clef et arrêta sa chute. Je restai seule à tomber. Me demandant si j'allais réussir à appeler le temps ou si les profondeurs de la crevasse allaient finir par m'engloutir. « Temps qui passe, entends mon appel : vient à moi en ce moment éternel et ramène-moi la clef du temps oubliée. » Je réitérais plusieurs fois ma phrase, c'est alors que je sentis dans ma main un petit objet se glisser. C'était la clef. Son contact glacé me fit sursauter mais le métal tiédit et je reconnus mon élément car il me semblait qu'elle se muait en moi. Je ne tombais plus. Je contemplais la clef, elle était argentée, finement gravée d'inscriptions élégantes et je reconnus le dessin d'une pendule sur la partie centrale. Soudain, mon dos s'arqua. Ma main se serra fort sur la clef pour ne pas la laisser tomber mais il lui poussa des plumes qui se muèrent en ailes, elle m'échappa, allant virevolter autour de moi. J'étais suspendue dans le vide.  
  
Mes bras fléchis vers l'arrière, les poings fermés, je sentais mes membres s'allonger, devenir plus forts. Je sentais mon visage changer, mes traits s'affiner et ma voix devenir plus imposante. Des vêtements s'enfilèrent sur mon nouveau corps. Je reconnu sur ma tunique l'emblème de la pendule. Je me remit en position droite, la clef voletant au-dessus de mon épaule gauche, je savais que j'étais devenue une gardienne. Je saisis l'extrémité de la clef et ses ailes nous hissèrent avec une force et une rapidité surprenante en haut de la crevasse. Au passage, je croisai Lamie, Carmin, Paige et Alexia qui s'était elles aussi métamorphosées et auxquelles je donnais des instructions. Toutes les cinq nous avions remonté la crevasse des deux mondes. Surgissant de l'obscurité, les créatures penchées vers l'abîme détallèrent à nouveau en nous voyant. Il y avait en première, à ma gauche, Carmin qui était vêtue de racines et de fleurs d'argent. A ses côtés, Paige avec une robe de nuage et son dos percé de deux ailes scintillantes. En retrait derrière moi, se tenait Alexia qui bouillonnait comme les flammes de sa tunique. J'aperçut qui tournoyait dans ses jambes la queue fourchue d'un diablotin. Et a ma droite, il y avait Lamie enveloppée dans un vêtement de pluie. Un arc-en- ciel s'était formé sur ses cheveux et éclairait son visage. Les clefs volaient autour de nous, décrivant des orbites précis dans les ténèbres mourantes. Le passe-muraille rugit de douleur les clefs s'immobilisèrent. « MAINTENANT ! hurlais-je » Nous tendions alors nos mains paumes tendues horizontalement et les clefs virent se placer dans l'axe de chacune. Un rayon de lumière naquit entre mes deux pouces. La lueur se concentra et se répandit entre tous mes doigts. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête mais je savais qu'il était de même pour les autres. La boule de lumière se détacha de mes mains et alla se concentrer sur le métal de la clef. Celui-ci réfléchit la lueur et la renvoya plus destructrice droit sur sa cible en même temps que les quatre autres pouvoirs. Les cinq lueurs atteignirent le passe-muraille en plein milieu du torse. Il se plia sous le choc. Il riait toujours lorsque le néant le rappela à lui. Mes pieds se posèrent enfin sur le sol. Les filles se posèrent autour de moi. Il ne restait plus de notre ennemi que son long manteau noir et la clef qu'il portait à la ceinture. « Que fait-t-on maintenant ? demanda Lamie. On va réouvrir la porte à la lumière. dis-je dans un souffle. L'oracle te l'a dit ? » Je secouais la tête. Les cinq clefs battirent des ailes autour de la clef sombre puis elle créèrent une nouvelle lueur et la clef du passe-muraille disparut aussi. Dans la lumière aveuglante, le décor changea. Une porte se dressa devant nous, une porte avec cinq serrures. Son bois était souillé d'un dessin grossier à la peinture noir. Alors que nous nous approchions, il s'effaça : le passe-muraille était vraiment vaincu. Nous avons enfilé nos clefs les unes après les autres dans les cinq serrures. Un déclic s'est fait entendre. La porte s'est ouverte et la lumière fut libérée. L'oracle s'est incliné devant nous. Il a dit « Les cinq gardiennes à nouveau les gardent. »  
  
Depuis ce jour, je sens au creux de ma main la marque du pouvoir de la clef, sachant que si quelqu'un rouvre la crevasse, il faudra alors y retourner. Alexia, Paige, Lamie, Carmin et moi. Pour que la lumière se répande toujours autant dans les deux mondes, pour que l'équilibre soit conservé.  
  
J'écris la fin de cette histoire, pour qu'une petite fille de treize ans sache ce qu'elle est devenue. Car ici commence l'avenir mais s'achève, le journal de Lou. 


End file.
